Juegos
by Beauty Dark
Summary: Mi juguete favorito
1. Chapter 1

Siempre lo tomo como un juego y nada más, no tomo en serio que todas esas palabras y juegos con el fueran realidad, en su mente siempre se decía una y otra vez "solo es un juego" ahora gracias a esa tonta idea estaba ahí acorralada contra la pared.

-Deja de jugar de una vez. –trato de sonar fuerte pero es que su voz delataba el hecho de que estaba terriblemente nerviosa por la cercanidad de su acompañante.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? –burlonamente le contestaron.

-Claro que no, pero esto no se ve bien. -No tiene importancia, ya que eres MI juguete. –Respondió Hikaru Hitachin mientras olía su cuello.

-Ya te dije que no soy un objeto. –Trato de empujarlo pero fue en vano, su cintura fue apresada y junto los cuerpos. –Hikaru… -su voz fue un pequeño suspiro mientras miraba a otro lado por vergüenza. La puerta se estrello contra la pared dejando ver a un rubio enojado y exaltado, los miro encolerizado y pronto tiro del joven peli naranja de la castaña.

-ALEJATE DE HARUHI. –estaba enojado, el siempre veía como el chico se abalanzaba contra Haruhi y esta siempre lo mantenía a raya pero esta vez se había pasado.

-Tamaki-sempai. –la castaña intento separarlos. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirle "Tamaki"? ¿Por qué a él si no le ponía un "kun" o "san"? ¿Acaso el no lo valía? Miro venenosamente el chico y este solo la miraba a ella.

-Hija…

-No es tu hija… deja de hacerte el idiota, la ves como yo, como una mujer. -Calla de una vez… -lo azoto en la pared sacando un quejido del chico.

-BASTA… Suéltalo, no le hagas daño. –Haruhi pasó con ellos y los separo a duras penas. –No lo toques… -se puso entre los dos chicos enfrentados a su "padre".

-Haruhi, solo te está haciendo daño ¿No ves que solo te utiliza?

Las palabras salieron como un susurro pero fue escuchado por los dos… tan bajo y tan suave, nunca creyó que diría algo tan estúpido en su vida. –No me importa…. Lo quiero.

–Su cuerpo fue arrastrado hacia atrás y sintió chocar con el peli-naranja, pudo sentir la nariz en su cuello y una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti. –fue inaudible para Tamaki, ya que este salió como entro herido y enojado por lo que estaba pasando, la puerta volvió a ser golpeada dejando a los dos jóvenes dentro del lugar. -MIA, solo MIA… -beso su cuello mientras la chica solo podía cerrar los ojos y pensar si había hecho las cosas bien.

-No era de Kaoru también. –fue apretada mas y salió de sus labios un gemido de sorpresa y satisfacción ya que fue mordida en su cuello por el gemelo. -Yo no comparto mis juguetes y mas mi favorito.

Tal vez se había equivocado, no era un juego todo eso de ser su juguete, solo cabía la posibilidad de que fuera la forma de mostrar el cariño que le tenía, como ella lo sentía hacia él. Las manos del chico bajaron a los lados de sus caderas y los besos siguieron. No hizo nada, solo se quedo pensando hasta que una pregunta surgió de su mente.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Cuándo qué?

-¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? –pregunto curiosa.

-Cuando note que hacías que mi mundo girara y vi que eras la que me hacía sentir de manera tonta y celosa. -¿Cómo con mi amigo? -Mas con Tamaki, Kaoru, Honey, con el aire que te toca y yo no podía hacer nada. Eres mía y solo mía, MI juguete favorito.

-Para mi el día en el que note tu ausencia y tu falta de atención. -Se giro y beso sus labios de forma suave mientras este le correspondia.

No era un juego era la realidad, se querían y lucharían por un futuro, o por un buen momento juntos ya que, todo lo que el decia era verdad ella era de el y el la quería a su manera.

* * *

les dejo un one shot corto que hice en clases. Besos


	2. Chapter 2

Ahí estaban como siempre en el aula de música, si es que podría llamarse así, ya que era el Host Club, todos vestidos como camareros. Los gemelos jugaban a "adivina quien es Hikaru" con unos sombreros, mientras que Honey y Mori conversaban y comían aperitivos con sus clientas.

-Haruhi… -la castaña volteo y vio a su compañero de trabajo, Kyoya.

-¿Qué pasa Kyoya-sempai?

-Tamaki a estado un poco triste y se que la razón debe ser algo referente a ti. –Al escuchar eso la joven solo pudo sentirse culpable. –No te culpo, él es algo sentimentalista, lo único que trato de decir, es que no te agobies… -lo miro sorprendida por sus palabras y este solo se acomodo sus gafas dio media vuelta –por que pueden bajar mas las ganancias.

Ella sabia que el verdadero objetivo de sus palabras eran para exonerarla de cualquier culpa que ella misma se diera y se alegro, miro a un lado y vio al rubio con las chicas mientras ellas lo consolaban y el daba dramáticas expresiones.

Camino por la sala y se sirvió una taza de té mientras unas chicas se acercaban a la castaña.

-Haruhi-sempai, ayúdenos a diferenciar a Hikaru y Kaoru, siempre puedes hacerlo.

-Claro. –Se llevo su taza de té y se sentó en el sofá con las demás.

-Tramposas. –Resoplaron los gemelos un par de vueltas y un choque de manos dieron la señal de que era la hora de adivinar quien era quien.

-Hikaru es el de la izquierda –dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Es verdad? –pregunto una joven dudosa.

Los chicos como contestación se quitaron las gorras dando así sus identidades y coincidiendo con la castaña.

-¿Cómo es que siempre los sabes Haruhi-sempai? –pregunto una de las jóvenes con gran admiración.

-Yo… los veo diferentes. –Nunca les explicaría que sentía algo por Hikaru que lo hacia verse tan diferente a los demás, uno por que era algo vergonzoso y otro por que ella era hombre para todos en ese instituto.

-Tienes un excelente ojo –otra la halago.

-Bueno… creo que es hora de cerrar mis queridas damas. –Se escucho a Kyoya mientras este despedía a las chicas con la elegancia requerida.

-Nos vemos mañana. –Se despidió Honey aun con una paleta en la boca.

-Fue un día largo. –Se estiro el menor de los gemelos para luego irse quitando el moño en su cuello.

-Demasiado. –Concordó el mayor mientras se acercaba a la castaña para tomarla de la mano, ahora se sentía libre de demostrar lo que sentía frente a los del club, así marcando que solo era del él.

-Nos vamos ya. –Se despidió Honey mientras corría hacia la espalda de Mori y salían.

-Me marcho, tengo que hacer las cuentas. –Los siguió Kyoya mientras que el menor de los menores se iba a cambiar.

-Oigan… -la voz de Tamaki los saco de una pequeña charla. –Al menos son una relación ya formal.

-Ya fui con su papá y hable con el. –dijo el joven avergonzado recordando el zafarrancho.

-Que bueno, espero que cuides bien de Haruhi, por que sino yo te are pagar. Recuerda que ella es una mujer y que la debes tratar con la delicadeza de una doncella. –decía el rubio mientras caminaba a la salida.

-Gracias. –Susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

La puerta se cerró dejando a los dos jóvenes solos mientras que el tercero aun estaba en los vestidores cambiándose.

-Entonces… seguirás siendo mi juguete. –tomo a la chica abrazándola y absorbiendo el extraño y exquisito olor de su pelo.

-Nunca quedaremos de acuerdo con ese término. –dijo la chica mientras lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Es mi forma de decir "Te amo". –Sin esperar mas la beso mientras ella correspondía.

* * *

_Se que estuvo corto pero siento que si le meto algo mas quedara mal asi que disculpen. _


End file.
